Never Meant To Hurt You
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: One year after the end of the anime, Eyes recieves a note from Kanone. As a result, he takes a deeper look into his relationships with Kanone, Ayumu, and Kiyotaka. EyesAyumu onesided EyesKanone. Mild fluff and angst. Oneshot, R&R!


Yet another (hopefully) oneshot by your beloved...me. Whatever name you put with these fics...Anyway, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I never meant to hurt you..._

That one line lay written across clean, crisp paper. Blue eyes scanned it over and over again, but there was nothing else to explain what it meant. It had been lying there, in his mailbox as plain as day. No envelope to accompany it, and (of course) no name to signify who wrote it. Logic told him, though, that it could only have been one person. That person being Kanone. Eyes nearly scoffed at the hidden apology, _"Never meant to hurt me, Kanone?"_ he thought, _"Then why did you try so intently to destroy what I so dearly believed in?"_ That thing being Ayumu Narumi, and the hope he brought with him. It was he whom Eyes was currently on his way to see, and just happened to glance over at the row of mailboxes, and saw this single piece of paper. This was, of course, after he had emptied his box of repetitive fanmail, which he despised beyond reason. Actually, it was very reasonable; Eyes really hated being famous. He didn't mind the money or the luxuries that came with it, those were almost even expected by now. So was the overcrowding of his mailbox with horrifyingly obscene love letters, many of which were from adolescent girls simply mooning over a pretty face. He doubted half of his 'fans' even knew what he did for a living.

After coming to the conclusion that there was indeed nothing else on the paper, he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. The realization that the note must have been personally placed into his mailbox had occured to him, but he ignored it for now. He didn't need to be thinking of Kanone while he was going to see Ayumu. Despite not having meant to hurt him, Kanone had most definitely done so. He had cut him so deeply that he turned to Ayumu of all people for comfort, which the younger one was more than happy to give him. He wasn't sure what the younger Narumi's attraction was to him, besides the obvious. However, a pretty face couldn't mask the horrors that it had seen; not when Ayumu knew as much as he did. Perhaps it was just out of pity for Eyes' cursed fate that Ayumu had, perhaps he had no real attraction to the Blade Child. Whatever it was, Eyes didn't necessarily care. It's not as if he was in this relationship because he was in love, and it most certainly wasn't any sort of attraction to the chocolate-haired boy that drew Eyes to him. It was simply that he wanted to feel loved, feel like he meant something to someone that really knew him, and regardless of actually loving the Blade Child or not, Ayumu made Eyes feel that way.

Eyes snapped back to reality and glanced at his watch. Now he was late, wasn't that just perfect? He was supposed to be at Ayumu's school in five minutes to pick the boy up, and the school was at least a ten minute drive. He wouldn't be that late if traffic was light and he left now, so instead of thinking about it more, he did it. As soon as he exited the hotel that he was currently staying in, he brushed by the horde of fans that had tracked down his current location, and quickly got into the limo that was waiting for him. Ayumu would despise him for this, he knew, but he couldn't care less if the boy was upset with him. Not that he would be, he would just act like it for a while and then admit that the leather seats really were a nice touch. If there was one thing the two boys had in common, it was that they both hated being the center of attention. Eyes had grown used to it, being famous and all, but Ayumu had it much worse. He wouldn't even play in front of a single person; not even his boyfriend. Every time Eyes requested Ayumu play for him, the brunette would make the excuse that he was too intimidated by Eyes and that he was nothing special compared to the famous boy. Eyes had to agree with him, there, though if he put in the effort, he may (one day) grow to be just as good. Perhaps not, though, since Eyes put forth absolutely no effort when playing. Whatever the case was, the fact that Ayumu was far inferior to Eyes was no secret.

Only one person had ever succeeded Eyes in his skills. That man was Ayumu's older brother, Kiyotaka. One of the greatest talents to ever live, as Eyes often described him. Kiyotaka had disappeared years ago, however, and Eyes had taken his place as the best. Perhaps of the least known facts about Eyes was that he owed his entire career to Kiyotaka. When the older Narumi set off to discover the secret of the Blade Children, he wasted no time in tracking them down. Eyes' career was still new and he was inexperienced. Kiyotaka guided him and helped him to develop his skill. That was all that Eyes needed, too, just a little guidance; a push in the right direction. Kiyotaka had given that to him. Kanone had not, and even made the situation worse by leaving, deterring Eyes, who lost all inspiration and emotion for his playing by his friend departing. Kiyotaka, once again, picked Eyes up and put him back on his feet, telling him that there was more to life than being upset over things he couldn't change. In truth, Eyes owed Kiyotaka so much more than just his career, but the older Narumi had only ever asked him for one thing. One thing that he gave so willingly; his devotion and hope. Of course, that had been crushed when Kiyotaka told them all that his younger brother was their key to salvation, not him.

His thoughts trailing back once again to Ayumu, Eyes noticed that he was only a block away from the school, "Stop here." he ordered the driver, who immediately pulled over to the side of the road.

"We're still a block away from your destination, Mr. Rutherford, are you sure you don't want me to take you the rest of the way?" the driver asked.

"Just wait for me here." Eyes ordered, annoyed at the driver.

"Yes, sir." came the response, and Eyes exited the limo, walking the rest of the way. He wasn't sure what possessed him to stop and walk, but he just didn't see the necessity to embarass Ayumu and possibly piss the younger one off. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend bitching at him. He suddenly wondered if boyfriend was even the proper term for what the two were to each other. They were together, technically, but they had only kissed a few times, and even those kisses barely qualified as a real kiss. More like pecks than anything, and certainly not romantic. They were far from sleeping together, so lover wouldn't be appropriate, and they weren't exactly a couple that went out on dates. Partner implied that they had slept together and they couldn't be classified as friends with benefits for the same reason. They didn't seem to fit into any specific group, but their relationship reflected that. Besides, all those terms (even boyfriend) hinted at love being a factor, which it was not.

Eyes glanced up to see that he was only a few meters away from the school gate, and that Ayumu was there, waiting for him. Next to him was Hiyono, of course, as well as Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko. The three Blade Children as well as Hiyono were smiling while Ayumu simply looked bored and a little pissed. Eyes sighed, it was going to be a long ride home; he could already tell. As he approached the group, he heard hushed whispers from their schoolmates, who were walking by, asking their friends if that was really _the_ Eyes Rutherford. Rio was the first to speak as he reached the five, "Hi, Eyes!" she exclaimed, looking at him expectantly.

"Hello, Rio." he replied, ignoring the pout he recieved when he didn't fork over the melon he didn't have. He turned his attention to Ayumu, "Are you ready?"

Kousuke looked around, "Did you walk here or something."

Ryoko, who was standing next to him, sighed in annoyance as she bopped him on the head, "Idiot, why would he have walked here when he has his oen limo and driver?"

Kousuke glared at her, "I don't know, but do you _see_ the limo?" he asked her.

"He probably just parked it around the corner because he knows how much it embarasses Ayumu to be seen leaving school in a limo." Hiyono offered, then got stary-eyed, "How sweet!"

Ayumu just looked at them all, annoyed. He started walking in the direction that Eyes came from, "Let's go." Eyes wondered what had pissed him off so horribly to be this commanding. Ayumu was usually insecure and quiet around him, but it was usually a nervous kind of quiet.

Rio frowned as Eyes turned to follow Ayumu, and looked up to the remaining three, "What happened with those two?"

"Ayumu told me that Kanone visited him today at lunch." Hiyono said, frowning slightly as well, "I was busy today, so I don't know what they talked about." her stomach growled on cue and she sighed, "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!"

"Kanone?" Kousuke asked, getting back on track.

"Why would Kanone be here?" Ryoko wondered.

"Nothing's changed." Rio pointed out, "With the Hunters, so that can't be the reason."

"Maybe he found out about Eyes and Ayumu." Ryoko suggested. The Blade Children all knew Kanone and Eyes had a past, though exactly what happened between them, they don't know. Neither Eyes nor Kanone had ever spoken a word of it, they always assumed it was for a good reason.

"He won't try to hurt Ayumu will he?" Hiyono asked, worriedly. No one voiced an answer to her question, mostly because none of them knew.

Uncomfortable could hardly describe the silence that had filled the space between Ayumu and Eyes. The former had said nothing about why he was acting so pissy, and the latter wasn't about to ask. He knew from experience that Ayumu had mood swings that could make a woman jealous, and he didn't particularly feel like being on the recieving end of one of those today. The silence, however, was getting to him. Perhaps not the quiet as much as it was bugging him that Ayumu seemed pissed at him for no reason, "You're going straight home." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. With the attitude Ayumu had, it wasn't likely that he was going anywhere else. Occasionally, if both boys were in a good enough mood, they would spend the afternoon together. Eyes would play his piano while Ayumu would cook dinner. Afterwards, they'd retire to Eyes' bedroom to watch tv and eventually fall asleep.

"Whatever." came the bitter reply. Eyes cast an annoyed glance to his side, he hadn't done anything to get Ayumu this angry, so what was his problem? A few minutes inot the ride, Ayumu finally spoke again, "How long?" he asked. Eyes looked to him, wondering what he was talking about, but stayed silent. Sure enough, Ayumu continued, "How long have you been seeing him behind my back?"

Now, Eyes was utterly confused, "Whom exactly are you accusing me of seeing?" he questioned.

Ayumu glared, "Who the hell do you think? Kanone!"

There was the mood swing that Eyes had expected; going from quiet and angry to loud and unbelievably pissed, "I haven't seen Kanone in a year." Eyes informed the brunette.

"Why are you lying to me?" Ayumu demanded.

"I'm doing no such thing." Eyes told him, getting pissed that Ayumu was so narrow-minded, "Who did you hear this from?"

"Kanone." Ayumu said, his voice filled with malice, "He approached me today while I was at school."

Eyes took a second to process that information, _"He was here."_ he thought, _"Why? After all this time...why would he return now?"_

"You're...not with him?" Ayumu asked, hesitantly, noticing Eyes' reaction.

Eyes glanced to Ayumu, "I may not love you, Ayumu, but I'm not disloyal."

Those few words told Ayumu a lot; Eyes may not love him, but he cares about him. The younger one sighed, muttering a soft 'sorry' as he looked away. Silence settled over the two once more, though it was no longer uncomfortable. Eyes didn't love him, and he didn't love Eyes, but it was still nice to be cared about. Ayumu had always thought of Eyes as his rock; something firm and steady that he could hang on to if need be. Though, if he pulled too hard, it would come crashing down, bringing Ayumu with it. He winced as he realized he had just yanked hard, and the foundation was starting to crumble. He may be strong and uncaring on the outside, but inside Ayumu knew that Eyes was full of pain and suffering.

The limo pulled up beside Ayumu apartment that he shared with Madoka. Eyes made no move to talk to him or even look at him, and Ayumu knew that his accusations had shown Eyes he had absolutely no faith or trust in him. While this wasn't entirely true, Ayumu found it hard to believe in anyone, and Eyes was no excpetion. He swallowed hard before leaning over to place a kiss on Eyes' cheek. The action startled the Blade Child, who turned to look at Ayumu, "See you tomorrow?" the younger one asked, hesitantly. Eyes said nothing, but nodded and let the tiniest smile cover his lips, barely turning the edges of them up. Ayumu smiled and exited the limo, shutting the door and heading inside.

A million thoughts were flying through Eyes' head as he ordered his driver to take him home. He wondered what had so drastically changed Ayumu's mood. Had it been simply what he said? Whatever it was, Eyes was suprised to find that he was slightly relieved to have Ayumu not angry with him. He rode the rest of the way home, feeling slightly better than he had all day. Was it because he had seen Ayumu? Was the brunette really starting to affect him like that? Perhaps it was that he knew Kanone was in town, though with him being here, Eyes knew things wouldn't stay as peaceful as they had been.

He was stirred from his thoughts once again by the driver informing him that they were home. Eyes got out of the limo, still partially immersed in his thoughts, and made his way up to his penthouse. He went to unlock the door when he realized that it was already unlocked. He glared slightly, knowing that he had locked it before he left. Opening the door, cautiously, he walked inside, looking around. Nothing seemed to be missing or broken, which ruled out the possibility of a robber or theif. Though, it made him wary that he saw absolutely no one in the immediate area. Besides the large living area, his bedroom and a bathroom were the only other rooms that someone could be in.

Making his way towards the former, a voice stopped him in his tracks, "I never meant to hurt you." Eyes spun around to see Kanone emerge from the shadows, a sad look on his face, "But did you need to go to such extremes to hurt me?"

Eyes knew he was talking about Ayumu, "I had no intention of hurting you." he replied.

"Did you think I wouldn't be hurt by this?" Kanone asked, "Choosing Little Narumi over me?"

"You made that choice for me by leaving." Eyes informed him, "Did you expect me to await your return and then welcome you back with open arms?"

Kanone looked down, "I suppose not." he decided.

Eyes walked over to where Kanone was, tilting the taller one's face towards his, "I loved you once, Kanone, but I will never again." he told the older one, "Still..." he looked away for a moment, then back, "I never meant to hurt you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, would that be classified as fluff or angst? Maybe a combination of the two? Who knows...Anyway, hope you liked it. Review, please!


End file.
